


lavender oil

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, M/M, Massage, Multi, No penetration, Not Watersports, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk why but I was suddenly hit with the thought og kagetsukiyachi and i died a little inside :3c</p>
<p>aged up and mild smut! no penetration at all, just finger play from the best boyfriends :3</p>
<p>PS: she does squirt...not watersports, completely different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	lavender oil

Yachi came home exhausted, kicking off her heels and itching to get out of her tights, her blazer, her usual business attire. As much as she loved her job, loved being on the technical side of volleyball, loved being behind the scenes, sometimes she felt suffocated. And it was days like these when her partners were there for her.

 

Maybe they memorized her schedule, or they could feel the tense energy around her, but Tsukishima and Kageyama always seemed to know exactly what she needed, when she needed it. She wasn’t hungry thanks to a big lunch, but a relaxing bath and massage was something she had been craving all day.

 

“Welcome home, Hitoka.” Kageyama greeted, voice deep but smile sugary sweet, taking her bag and toting it off somewhere.

 

“Welcome home, Hitoka.” Tsukishima greeted, eyes dark and the slight flash of teeth stark on his usual frowning features. Yachi appreciates both of them, a man on each arm as they led her to the bath that was already prepared for her. She felt her face grow warm at their gentle touches, even redder as they helped her undress, Kageyama rolling her tights down her legs while Tsukishima started unbuttoning her shirt.

 

The men took their time in undressing, a slight graze of fingers lingering on her skin, a touch that was just enough to send shivers down her spine. Then they carefully helped Yachi into the deep tub that was big enough for the three of them, but Tsukishima and Kageyama didn’t join her.

 

“You two are too nice to me...you deserve this as much as any…” Yachi complained just a little, but they already had a plan set in motion. Tsukishima sat in a stool behind her head, pulling the delicate blonde strands into a messy bun, keeping it out of the water.

 

Kageyama sat at the other end of the tub, pouring lavender oil out of a little jar into his hands before gently taking one of her legs. “You’ve been working hard lately...it was only natural that we wanted to come together and pamper you.” He mused quietly, red cheeked as he rubbed her calves, his rough fingers feeling surprisingly soft against her skin.

 

“Just relax, Hitoka.” Tsukishima murmured in her ear, using the same oil as Kageyama as he rubbed her shoulders, gently. There wasn’t much soap in the bath water, and thus she couldn’t really hide her naked self from them. She felt so bare in front of them, especially with the simultaneous feeling of their hands on her skin.

 

Yachi leaned her head back against the edge of the tub, closing her eyes so she could focus on the feeling of her lovers’ hands against her bare skin, fingers pressing into her, the light wave of pleasure humming over her body. Tsukishima’s hands rubbed around her neck slightly, moving to her back, loosening the knots there. Yachi let out a slight hum of satisfaction as she felt Kageyama’s hands press warmly against her knees, and then back down to her aching feet.

 

Not realizing the sounds she was making, Yachi was oblivious to the two men pampering her, not noticing their silent exchange of words in their eyes as their touches became more daring. Suddenly, there were large hands gliding from her shoulders to her breasts, massaging lightly. It was then that Yachi realized she had been moaning ever so slightly at their massages, and it must have sounded pretty lewd to her boys.

 

“K-kei…” She breathed out, voice cracking like a whine as Kageyama followed suit, hands pressing against her inner thighs, kneading her skin. “Tobio…” She whined as they touched her most sensitive parts. She reached her arms up, tilting her head back to get a better look at Tsukishima’s face. 

 

His face was red, glasses discarded, chocolatey brown eyes dark and lust-filled, pink wet lips parted slightly as they locked gazes, watching how they drifted to his hands each full with a breast. Yachi felt heated by his gaze, how he nearly salivated at the sight of her, how his hands so soft against her were giving her such pleasure.

 

But then she let out a sharp whine as Kageyama drew two fingers along her folds, applying a little bit of pleasure against her clitoris. Yachi instinctively closed her legs, but Kagyema still kept rubbing, watching her intently from the side of the tub. And in the position she was in, closing her legs had heightened the sense of pleasure, making her even more sensitive to their touches. Yachi felt overwhelmed, especially as Tsukishima’s thin fingers started twisting and squeezing her nipples with his fingers.

 

She whimpered and moaned nearly without restraint, one hand shakily hovering over her mouth to mask the sound, but she was having a hard time moving her limbs when her two lovers, two beautiful men, were so intent on giving her pleasure with their passionate motions.

 

Tsukishima leaned down, taking advantage of Yachi’s posture to suck against the skin of her neck, moaning lightly as he did, still playing with her nipples, squeezing her breasts. Yachi had one hand in Tsukishima’s short blonde hair, grabbing on tightly, her other hand around Kageyama’s wrists as he stroked between her folds, gaining speed with each second, making Yachi’s heart flutter with delight.

 

“A-ah...p-please...it’s...t-too..m-much…” Yachi cried out, feeling a burning heat sear low in her stomach, felt the sharp stinging warning of an orgasm approaching as she tried to moan their names. Soon her hips were naturally lifting off the bottom of the tub and Kageyama held her up with his free hand, moving his fingers quickly to help bring her to climax.

 

And when she did, her body arched, some water splashing out of the tub as she came. The bathwater mixed with the extent of her orgasm, soaking Kageyama’s hand as her body shivered from the intensity of it despite how lazy their hands were, how soothing it felt when they helped ease her out of the tub. 

 

They were still gentle with her despite the fact that her body was on fire from them; they toweled her dry gently, helped her into one of Tsukishima’s shirts that might as well have been a dress on her, and a pair of Kageyama’s fresh clean boxers that were super soft against Yachi’s sensitive skin. She finally regained her breath and a clear mind after they helped her in bed, , surrounding her with protective hands, each of their arms draped lazily over her torso.

 

“You boys are too much…” Yachi complained, covering her face as she realized how dirty she must’ve been, soaking Kageyama’s hand in her orgasm, pulling roughly on Tsukishima’s hair...it was so unfair how they pampered her…she wanted to pamper them. 

 

Yachi turned to kiss each of them on the cheek, eyelashes fluttering lightly as she did. They made low sounds of approval, eyes still closed as they pressed closer against her. 

 

“Tomorrow I’ll make you a nice breakfast...maybe some strawberry pancakes with extra milk for Tobio?” She mused lightly to herself, laughing as they responded with quiet groans of delight at the sound of it. “Good boys.” She smiled, patting both of their heads before melting into the comfort of the pillow beneath her head, the comfort of their protective, strong arms around her waist, the scent of them in the blanket she brought to her nose, feeling at ease.

 

Her muscles weren’t tense anymore, the massage doing her body much good. Still, she thought it was unfair that they treated her so nicely...but it made her feel loved, made her feel safe with their light, gentle touches, made her feel so good, like she deserved it.

 

But she knew they both deserved it so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
